When a trainee practices on a performance of a music piece, the trainee or a trainer, for example, is used to writing various information such as a problem of the performance and/or an interpretation on musical performance onto a sheet of a musical score. However, when an amount of information written onto the sheet of the musical score has increased, it becomes difficult to put the information in order and it causes training efficiency to decrease. For example, there would occur a case where the trainee cannot grasp target portions for training in the music piece.
In a musical training system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, training schedule data representing a schedule of training and a result of training is produced on the basis of a trainee's request and performance technique of the trainee. Thus, it is possible for a user to practice a performance of a music piece according to the training schedule data.